1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer-readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute image processing and a computer data signal embedded with the program.
2. Related Art
Information processing apparatuses have been widely used to support sharing, storing and using information. When a user stores prepared or acquired information in an information processing apparatus and reuses the information, the user narrows the range of prospective information for reuse from the information stored in the information processing apparatus by using a key word (for example, bibliography information) contained in the information as a retrieval key. In recent years, with the realization of high capacity and low cost storage, the amount of information that can be stored in an information processing apparatus has rapidly increased in quantity.